1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a probe, and more particularly to a probe for an ultrasonic imaging apparatus so as to generate images of the inside of a target object using ultrasonic waves, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus applies an ultrasonic signal from the surface of an object (for example, a human body) to a target site of the inside of the body of the object, acquires tomograms of soft tissues or images regarding blood flow using information of reflected ultrasonic signals (ultrasonic echo signals), and provides information regarding a necessary target part to be diagnosed.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus, as compared to other image diagnostic apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus, has compact size and low price, non-invasive and non-destructive characteristics. Accordingly, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has been widely utilized for cardiac, abdominal, and urologic diagnosis as well as obstetric and gynecological diagnosis.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes a probe for transmitting ultrasonic signals to a target object so as to acquire an ultrasonic image of the target object, and receiving ultrasonic echo signals reflected from the target object. The probe is connected to a piezoelectric substance, a matching layer, a backing layer (serving as a sound absorption layer), a lens, etc., and includes a case having an opened upper and a cover coupled to an upper end of the opened case and directly contacting a surface of the target object.